Mordor's child
by Averren
Summary: How can the Good be born of Pure Evil? Aragon find's out a secret, a secrtet that could change destiny forever.
1. The past

Mordor's child  
  
The darkness of Mordor was frightening and dark as the half-elf ran passed the razor sharp rocks and the pools of damp dreary mud.  
  
The half-elf had finally escaped the tower of Mordor, Barad-dur, and was running -in what he hoped was the right direction-to the woods of Lothlorien. He had heard of the goldenwood over the years and had came to a decision about two months ago to leave.  
  
He had been the heir to Sauron. The Of course, had been-he would now be public enemy number one if he ever went back. His younger brother, Zequel, would now be the heir to Mordor and perhaps the world if Sauron ever got that far, though he hoped not. He would be dead for sure.  
  
He had of course planned the safest time to get away. Just before the "last alliance".  
  
The elves and men had joined together and had stormed Mordor. His "father" would be going to join the army of orcs and goblins and would, obviously, be too busy to notice he was gone.  
  
He was 993 years old-nearing his 1000th year and would then be taken to the battlefield "to fight beside his father and all his glory" one servant -a dark elf- had told him many years ago. Not that he had never had any experience in fighting. He was taught at a young age how to kill soundlessly and quick and, also how to kill slowly and painfully. Even his brothers had been taught later than he had.  
  
He blamed his race for loosing all his innocence and childhood at such a young age. It was because of his race that Sauron had wanted to "experiment" as another of his servants had put it. (He never found it necessary to learn the servants' names, most of them died within weeks, falling by the blade of their comrades.)  
  
His brothers were breeds from dark elves and, obviously, Sauron himself. Each of his 4 brothers had long, straight black hair which they got from the dark elves and had dark almost black faces with blood red eyes which was from his "father".  
  
But he was always different from the rest. Not just in his looks though but also in his soul. He had a kind heart, even if he refused to believe it at first, and his brothers did not. It was a simple fact.  
  
Of course his looks were different to, he had blond-almost-golden hair put up into spikes. It was put into spikes because his brothers thought blond hair would never strike any fear into the heart of the creatures of middle earth so the put it in spikes. It was like they were coming right out of his head, his brothers even put streaks of blood in it, to make it more realistic.  
  
It was like that now; even though he knew he was not a demon of Mordor any longer he still had it in that fashion-to scare off any unwanted orcs. He laughed at this thought. The orcs would be afraid of him anyway if they recognised him.  
  
He had other noticeable features like his face was pale but from the lack of food these passed two months or because of his race he could never tell. They never had any mirrors in Mordor since most creatures hated looking at themselves anyway.  
  
His eyes, though, were something he loved. They showed clearly his emotions, when he was feeling normal or happy his eyes would show a deep blue crystal colour. When he was angry or in a mood to kill his eyes would show the same blood red colour as his brothers but that could not be helped just like when.but he shoved that thought back into the pit of his mind from whence it came. When he was depressed or unhappy his eyes would shine like silver, which was what they were like now.  
  
He signed and stopped beside a small pool of stinking mud and searched for some food. After a minute or so he grabbed what looked like some sort of mutant fish and quickly killed and ate it. He would have preferred it cooked but he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention with a fire.  
  
That thought flew from his head though as he heard the beating of wings.  
  
Without a further thought he dived into the pool of mud and lay still beneath its thick watery surface. He had recognised the beating wings at once. The Nazgul. He had stayed more than long enough to know how many types of steeds the Nazgul had on land and in the air. He would recognise the beating of them wings anywhere even in his dreams....or rather nightmares.  
  
When he thought it was safe he slowly got out of the muddy water and looked around. He sighed and began running again with even more urgency to get away from the realm of Mordor.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was obviously starting to become tough since I only slept every three days and only had one meal before nightfall.  
  
It feels weird to know I might never get away from this land of darkness, and that weird feeling freaks me out more than anything does. It feels weird just like when I think about me hating and despising the home, which I was brought up in. The familiar orcish sceams' in the night and the cold draft of my room make me long to be home but the whips and daggers make me go on, running as fast as I can.  
  
I had stumbled yesterday and instead of straitening myself immediately-I had fallen flat on my face. I feel like I am dying; though I never remember not feeling like that. Whither it be body or spirit I have always felt like lying down and sleeping forever.  
  
I remembered when my teacher, yet another servant-this time named Jazukera, had told be to torture a young woman from Gondor. I had been taken to her by my teacher and given every type of weapon Mordor could provide. She looked at me with tear filled eyes that showed fear, hatred and agony. I could tell she had already been hurt. Badly.  
  
I lifted a small dagger, one of the elfish types. She asked in a shaky voice "w-w-why d-do you hate u-us?" She asked in between sobs. I then lowered my mouth to her ear and whispered.  
  
My teacher must of thought I was taunting her because he smirked and grinned with horrible glee.  
  
But I told her not to be afraid and to just let go because she would go to Valar....And I would go to hell.  
  
I told her she was lucky.  
  
I killed her swiftly, swiftly enough that she would die without pain. She died smiling which was something I had NEVER seen before. I had actually thought she was in pain before I saw the look of happiness on her face. She did look at me with pity in her eyes, I wish never to see pity again and instead the smile.it makes me wonder what laughter is like. Not the hideous evil laughter my armies and me use on our foes but ones of mirth.  
  
I was -naturally- beaten mercilessly afterwards -I still have the scars- but I felt more.more human-no more elfish then than any other time in my life.  
  
I felt a tear run down my cheek as I saw the memory in my mind but wiped I angrily away. I would NOT cry. Even for a memory.  
  
No matter how good it was.  
  
~~~~  
  
I passed what I think was Auduin, the great river, a week ago and am moving up the west side. The food he is better here. Rabbits and NICE fish are easy to come by and I wondered why my brothers can stand the food they eat daily. It must taste horrible. That's probably all I deserve. I feel my eyes going silver, again. Ugh.  
  
~~~~  
  
I am moving cautiously up a stream that seams to lead into the middle of a forest. I'm quite sure this forest is the Lothlorien -goldenwood- that I have heard about. It must be because the trees are so tall and beautiful. I actually stood for a while and gazed up at them.  
  
That though seemed so ironic, the son of the all-powerful Sauron thinks his enemy's home is beautiful. I laughed a hollow laugh at this and knew at once my mistake.  
  
I hear the moving in the tree's as whatever guards are in them search me out. So I stand ready but I do not go into a fighting stance because I am not in any sort of mood to fight, even with my "enemy's". Even if I was it would ruin everything wished to achieve.  
  
In mere moment's, mere seconds even, arrows and elves surround me.  
  
I smirk at their stunned faces, then mask my emotions and turn my own face to their obvious leader as he steps between two archers towards me.  
  
He looks at me for a moment in curiosity and slight disgust before ridding his face of all emotion. Maybe all elves do that. It's probably an Elven trait.  
  
I must look like some strange demon to them or just ugly like an orc.  
  
I had washed my clothes, in the great river to rid myself from the mud that used to cover my body and stood clean and refreshed infront of them.  
  
I had a dark green tunic on with black trousers (a/n do they wear trousers?) and a silver belt. On my belt I had attached two short swords and in my dark green boots I carried two daggers. I also wore a silver- tinted/black cape with a small, light grey bow (weapon) on the back with my quiver full of arrows. I also had a silver chain round my neck with small gems of every kind built into it, stolen of course from the dwarfs.  
  
If my dark clothes didn't look suspicious my head was bound to be. My golden-bloody-spiked up hair with my red eyes (I was angry at the elves disgusted look at me) was bound to be.  
  
Put everything together and you've got yourself a demon looking half-elf.  
  
The elf spoke to me clearly in the common-tongue "Who are you?" he said. It wouldn't really matter what language he spoke to me I know almost every one and I am, obviously, fluent in the orcs and goblins languages.  
  
I would answer him but that would get me into trouble. So I asked my own question, "Where am I?" But the elf wouldn't give it up and so he asked my again or more like demanded it, so I fell silent but after a second said, "am I in Lothlorien?"  
  
He was getting impatient so he nodded and asked again, "who are you?"  
  
"I..."I paused thinking, well they'd find out anyway, "I am Damninus (damn- in-u-us)...The son and ex-heir to the dark lord Sauron, the realm of Mordor and the tower of Barad-Dur."  
  
There was silence before a outraged and disbelieving "WHAT!?" came from couple of elves, all spoken at once.  
  
"You don't believe me?" I asked calmly but really shaking inside. I don't know how they couldn't, I had a quite a thick Mordor accent. "I suppose it would be hard to grasp that you enemy's "royal" son would come to the edge of you forest" Oops!  
  
I probably shouldn't have said that. My journey had been rough and I was one full sarcasm mode.  
  
They now hold their bows more firmly and I can feel the cold metal against my skin as a trickle of warm blood flow down the back of my neck. I say that I feel but really only my mind registers that fact numbly. I have been beaten to many times to flinch or feel anything close to pain anymore.  
  
Suddenly the elf in front of my jumps slightly being caught of guard by Valar knows what and turns to me.  
  
"The Lady would like to speak to you." He said that with confusion evident in his face but a mask concealed it once more. Yes, that was definitely an elfish trait.  
  
I was then led silently (blindfolded-to my annoyance) to what I hoped would be the "Lady".  
  
A/n thank u reviewers:  
  
Panther-er..moer is coming  
  
Legolas' sweetie-I'm continuing  
  
Kris-again, I'm wrighting more Snapdragon- you probally guessed right but it's not finding out who the half-elf is that's important!!! Hehehe  
  
Morpheus Blue- yeah but he'll meet her later.much later.like a couple of thousand years later.  
  
Springra-thanks, another chptr coming up soon  
  
AsHIEE-next chap coming out soon  
  
Isabella-thankz  
  
Tam-Yey! Someone likes my ideas!!!  
  
Sattered Sky-there's no writer's block just computer block  
  
ElvenChik99-wow 16 in total, that's like double of what I wanted, Yay!!! I'm not sure if I'm original but thankz anyway.  
  
Lady Flame-thankz  
  
Liana Greenleaf-er.more coming  
  
Jade Kaiba-HELL YEAH!!! 


	2. The present

A/n This is the long awaited 2nd chap, not exactly what you'd expect but well it's to go along with the plot. It was going to be longer but I split what I had written into 2 chapters instead.  
  
Mordor's Child  
  
He watched the new comers gazing around at Rivendell with awe filled eyes. He knew how they felt, even though he had lived here for many years, he was still struck with the same all aspiring awe as the new comers. The place was beautiful with its forest green trees and it's perfect waterfalls. It was his home.  
  
Shaking his head he directed his thoughts toward the travellers again. This time it was elves that stepped though the gates instead of dwarfs or more guards from Gondor. He leaned forward ever so slightly from his position on the tree to get a better look to see who they were.  
  
Judging by the colour and make of there clothes they should be Mirkwood elves.  
  
In excitement he jumped down from the tree silently and made his way toward them. They were a band of guards and three, obviously, highly thought of people to the guards' right. The three were talking to Elrond so he wandered towards them but after a look over his shoulder showed whom he had been in search of.  
  
Legolas was in the guards' midst and looking rather annoyed if not angry but when they made eye contact his expression changed. Smiling the made there way over to each other.  
  
They couldn't go very far however as the bad of guards' stepped in between them, one was talking to Legolas while said person started looking deadly. His face went red and his eyes had a steely glint to them.  
  
The reason the guards' were always in Legolas' shadow was because of his father, he was rather overly protective of his son. It may have been that because of around when Legolas was born the queen died. Aragon suspected it was because of childbirth. Only the King knew but he never talked about her always keeping quiet. When he had tried to talk to Legolas his self all he said was that he couldn't remember. Which was quite stupid, as he obviously wouldn't remember.  
  
He suspected Legolas of having some sort of repressed memories either that or he was just forgetful. He always though of the latter first but the suspicions always came back.  
  
He looked up, shaking his thoughts away again while the argument started to escalate dangerously. Legolas was looking more dangerous by the second and the guard more fearful. The last time Legolas got this angry the guard (a different one) was thrown into a tree. The guard must have been having the same thoughts because he backed down and allowed the prince to pass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can't believe what ignorant elves keep doing to me, those -consorted due to bad elfish dialect-. My father is really starting to try my patience, I can never go anywhere now except to my bedroom and bathroom now without them following. Aaahhh, my eyes. By the Valar, there burning. Why do they hurt so much? Aragon's is looking at me worriedly. I smile, he looks confused but after a few moments he smiles back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He smiled back hesitantly as Legolas came over. Why was he smiling, only a few moments ago he had been in obvious pain? "Are you okay?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, the guards'. They just don't know when to stop-" I cut him off worriedly.  
  
"Your eyes, are they alright? They look a little.red-"This time he cut me off.  
  
"Leave me be. I'm fine, Aragon." Legolas glared at him angrily.  
  
Of course, Legolas always hated people fussing over him. So he said sorry and they walked around the beautiful gardens together catching up on each other's past, the guards' not close behind. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Aragon went inside to go get ready for the council, Legolas took his opportunity to go and look around.  
  
Not much had changed since he had been away, the grass was still as green as ever and the river still as blue. He walked over to the shallow water and kneeled down to study his reflection. Were his eyes really bloodshot?  
  
He stared at his reflection for a fraction of a second before a searing pain engulfed him, his head burning as sweat dripped down his neck in a steady stream.  
  
Letting out a pain filled moan he let out a ragged breath before opening his eyes.  
  
Then he let out a gasp.  
  
The pain had gone.but so had his surroundings. It was another vision. He saw his reflection but not through the water of the river but rather the water of a wooden bowl. The bowl was set on a black marbled floor. There was light coming from somewhere but he couldn't tell where as he was too preoccupied looking down into the bowl, back up at himself.  
  
He saw himself dabbing a small cloth at the many wounds that had just formed on his face, even though he could feel his arms not moving.  
  
His face was covered in blood from wounds large and small and he was in obvious agony. His hair was short and matted with sweat and a dark liquid he presumed was more blood. With what he could see of his face he could tell he was pale and underfed and his eyes were silver, making him feel upset for a reason he could not fathom.  
  
He blinked and the vision was gone.  
  
He saw himself sitting on a riverbank through his reflection.  
  
His hair was long and braided, his eyes a deep blue if not slightly bloodshot and his face pale but not underfed and there were no wounds and certainly no blood.  
  
Shakily he climbed to his feet before walking up to his room.  
  
A/n hehehe. Next chapter "the council of Elrond" but I may call it something else. Plz R/R. the thankz to reviewers should be at the bottom of the last chapter. Plz can I have at least another 8 reviewers. Thankz. 


	3. The council of Elrond

A/n Ooooookay. This is the even longer awaited third chapter, sorry folks about the wait itself. With jet more bloody prelims and just laziness I haven't been updating like I should. It's not writer's block, it's just even with the full story planed out in my head I can never really get round to putting it down on paper unless I'm in a writing mood. I WILL now update more so no worries!!! (after all it is the holidays!)  
  
*Blahblahblah* = Elfish speech.  
  
"Blahblahblah" = Human speech/ the common tounge.  
  
Mordor's Child  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Legolas walked rather unsteadily towards the doors of his chambers trying to at least look regal to the passing elves and dwarfs.  
  
He had been having Visions for a while now, he had used to have them years ago but they had stopped and now in the present they had come back and much more intensely. In the past he had seen people been tortured and fights between orcs and cave trolls. He had heard screams and felt the coldness of the wind on a hot summers day. It was all disturbing to him except the latter which was strangely comforting.  
  
He had gone and seen Galadriel whom told him not to worry and that he may have a minor gift of sight. She didn't say more and he didn't ask for any more but the visions still haunted him.  
  
What was strangest of all was that this vision, the one by the river had been the first one of him. He had seen the person in the bowl and it was he. The thought scared him.  
  
"Legolas!" shouted an angry voice from behind him. Turning around he quickly masked his distress and looked towards the speaker. It was his chief guard called Quinteous.  
  
"Yes." Legolas answered back absentmindedly.  
  
"Sir, we had strict orders from the king to guard you everywhere and you-" he was cut off, however, by a suddenly delighted Legolas.  
  
"No! You can't accompany me, at least not to the council." He was so excited he almost stumbled over the words. "The council is a secret and only those with an invitation can go." The guard looked annoyed but Legolas just happily turned on his heels entered his chambers and closed the door behind him.  
  
His happiness was short lived though as pain shot through his temples bringing him to the ground. He crawled to his bed struggling to lie on it. His efforts were futile, however, and so he let himself come crashing to the floor.  
  
"Argh." Moaned Legolas ungraciously as he rose to his feet.  
  
It was hot and stuffy as he sat up looking around confused. He couldn't remember why exactly he was on the floor beside his bed but whatever the reason it had to wait; he needed to be ready for the council.  
  
He was unarmed and uncrowned as he walked along towards the large balcony where the meeting was to be held. He felt rather naked and alone without his weapons but put it behind him as he took his seat beside his race.  
  
When everyone was seated and introduced Lord Elrond stood and made his introducing speech. Legolas listened to "the fate of middle-earth is in our hands." speech before getting board. Things only really got interesting when Elrond said "bring forth the ring, Frodo." The halving or hobbit or something went and put before the council the ring of power.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The reaction was from the peoples of middle-earth was immediate. Many eyed it with distrust, some with disbelief others with longing but most with hatred and there was me, right in the middle grinning at it. I could feel the ring drawing its power out, trying to captivate people and on most it worked. The race of men seemed most weakened by it.  
  
The reason that I was grinning was that I was immune. The ring couldn't draw me in instead it seemed almost to fear me but it oddly didn't fear my race and so I wondered why I was being singled out.  
  
I saw to my left a man stand up and I listened to his maddened speech of his people ruling the ring! It could not be used by anyone except Sauron himself. His words needed to be stopped so I stood and faced him, throwing his idea back in his face. He was angry with this but Aragon came to my aid talking about exactly whom could wield it.  
  
He spat back, "and what does a ranger know of this?" he was sarcastic and rude so I stood again and faced him again.  
  
"This is no mere ranger, this is Aragon son of Arathon." I smirked before answering, "you owe him your allegiance." If Aragon was at all happy about me backing him up he didn't show it. *Sit down, Legolas* he spoke to me. I nodded and sat down slightly hurt at the way he had spoken to me.  
  
Elrod started to speak again to the council and told us we someone had to take it into the hot stomach of Mount Doom! Immediately a dwarf rushed forth shouting "we should kill it now!" slamming his axe onto the small golden ring. I felt a sudden fear go through me and almost stood to stop him but when his axe came down it broke into hundreds of pieces and he was thrown back to the ground. Stupid dwarf! I wanted to check the ring to see if it was actually fractured at all but knew in the back of my mind that it would not be harmed. His mortal weapon could not destroy the ring and neither could any in Rivendell.  
  
The council were all staring at the ring in horror as Elrond spoke of Mount Doom being our only hope.  
  
The human man stood again and talked of the impossibility of getting into Mordor and enraged stood and said, "Have you heard nothing of what Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" A dwarf to my side stood as well and shouted, "And you think yourself the one to do it? I will not see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Elves and the dwarf immediately started to battle then the men came in as well as Gandalf and Elrond until we heard a timid voice cry out, "I will take the ring t Mordor! I will take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way." A hush fell over the council as Gandalf pledged his allegiance to help him along with Aragon. I decided to help, I did not know exactly how but I would be able to help them in many ways so I said, "You may have my bow!" and unfortunately the nasty dwarf that had insulted me said, "and my axe!"  
  
Four tiny people ran at us and swore to join us as well! Elrond gave Gandalf a questioning look before saying, "Nine go forth, and you shall be known as the fellowship of the ring!"  
  
We were to go the next day at sunrise! 


	4. Drums in the Deep, Part I

A/n. Another chapter here and I hope it's longer than the last one! Now that exams are over and summer is here I'll be writing much more, so plz Read/Review. This first bit about Moria is slightly different from the film but not too different!  
  
"blahblahblah" = common tongue  
  
blahblahblah = elfish speech  
  
Flashback = flashback  
  
Flashback end = end of flashback  
  
Chapter 4 Drums of the Deep  
  
Moria was dark, Legolas decided after they had been sufficiently trapped there by the watcher in the lake. There was the strong smell of decay that was overpowering his nostrils and the only sounds were of the fellowships laboured breathing from after the battle. To make things worse the Moria was ruled by dwarfs and dwarfs were not known for their kindness towards elves.  
  
Legolas tried to look around but apart for the small traces of light from behind the blocked up entrance Legolas could see nothing even with his elfin eyes. He was extremely grateful when he heard a Gandalf's voice followed by a bright light. The fellowship shielded their eyes from the bright light as their eyes began to adjust to the entrance room and then they saw the tall pillars looming up from the darkness, beautiful and elegant. Immediately Gimli the dwarf started rambling on about a feast with meat and wine but suddenly as they all looked around they saw and gasped rotting corpses that littered the hallway!  
  
"This is no mine, this is a tomb!" said a horrified Boromir to Legolas' left as he seached out answers.  
  
"Goblins." He half whispered as he strung his bow looking at a faulty arrow lodged in a dwarf's chest. The fellowship turned to look hopefully towards the entrance but it was still blocked just like it had been several minutes ago.  
  
Gandalf gave an annoyed sigh and turned to face the fellowship his eyes shining with determination as he said, "We have but one choice, we must now travel through the dark of Moria. Be on your guard and keep quiet there are older and fowler things than orcs in the deep places of the world!"  
  
Legolas allowed himself a smile as he saw Pippin immediately stop breathing at Gandalf's words of 'keep quiet' and start turning blue in the staff light. Aragon looked up from watching Pippin and his eyes met Legolas' and he smiled as well both of them thinking the same thoughts, would this be the last time they smiled?  
  
As they walked on and after Pippin regained consciousness from dropping from lack of oxygen Legolas found his mind wondering back to the last few weeks and what had been happening so far.  
  
Flashback  
  
Rivendell had been lovely but now they got to look forward to Mordor, thought Legolas with a groan but luckily there would be months of travelling involved until they reached that dreaded place.  
  
The fellowships were camped out on a couple of large white rocks and they were all cut of into groups as they rested and got fed. Merry and Pippin were having a sword lesson from Boromir and Aragon was laughing along at their antics. Frodo and Sam were watching a little further up on a rock and grinning down at them shaking their heads happily.  
  
Legolas however was looking out over the hills trying to spot any spies of Saruman or even Sauron! He was also listening to Gimli's and Gandalf's conversation trying to get as much information on the trip as he could less they got split up.  
  
"If anyone were asking me my opinion which I note their not I would say we were taking the long way round!" Gimli said gruffly as he looked around to face Gandalf who was smoking his pipe steadily. "Gandalf we could pass through the mines of Moria," He continued looking Gandalf in the eyes, "my cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!"  
  
"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Replied Gandalf seriously as Legolas darted through them spotting something on the horizon.  
  
Legolas was staring hard at a cloud of black moving towards them, he was sure this was no cloud though! There was laughter from behind him as a fight broke out between Boromir and the two hobbits.  
  
"What is that?" Sam asked as he noticed where Legolas was staring. "Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud." Replied Gimli tried to reassure Sam but Boromir who had stopped fighting with the Hobbits said, "It's moving fast...and against the wind." Legolas' eyes widened as he heard a soft squawking and realised what it must be, "Crably from Dunland!" He said as it travelled closer and closer towards them. "Hide!" Shouted Aragon as the all darted to put out fires, gather belongings and find a good shot to hide.  
  
The group lay hiding quietly as the squawking that Legolas had heard grew louder and louder and a flapping of wings meet the fellowships ears. Hundreds of bird flew over head and through the rocks searching for something or someone!  
  
As the bird sounds ebbed away the group struggled out from their secure hiding spots and Gandalf said annoyed, "Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched, we must take the path of Caradras." He looked towards a snowy mountain in the distance and the fellowship sighed and moved towards the mountains with Frodo leading the way again.  
  
After a few more days their feet met the snow and there was a lot of surprise and amazement from the hobbits as they saw that Legolas' feet didn't go under the knee-high snow. There was unfortunately a wary part of one of the days were when Frodo fell down a small part of the mountain and dropped the one ring. Boromir spotting it picked it up and gazed at it in confusion. "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such small a thing," he said staring at the ring, "Such a little thing..." He brought his hand up to take a closer look but Aragon suddenly said, "Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo." Boromir seemed to snap out of it and walked down to Aragon and Frodo where he handed out the ring, "As you wish," Frodo grabbed it back, "I care not." He smiled and started to make his way back up along with the group.  
  
Maybe it had been Legolas' eyes deceive him but he had been sure Aragon had his had on the hilt of his sword.  
  
They walked along again with Legolas walking behind to make sure no one was having too hard a time in the now waist-high snow they were travelling through. Legolas was looking down along the edge of the mountain when he heard a strange voice, he walked to the head of the group following the voice trying to make out what it was saying, "There is a fell voice on the air." He said to the group as a crack of thunder suddenly came from over head and some great boulders fell down the side of the mountain.  
  
"It's Saruman!" Shouted Gandalf over the horrible voice. "He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Shouted Aragon horrified, "Gandalf we must turn back!"  
  
"NO!" Gandalf replied as he stood near the edge screaming magic back at Saruman trying to stop the falling rocks. His attempts were futile as a cascade of snow and earth came down upon the fellowship and covered them.  
  
Gasping the members of the fellowship made their way to the surface rubbing snow from their eyes and mouth.  
  
"We must get off the mountain, make for the gap of Rohan." Shouted Boromir over the worsening wind, "and take the west road to my city-" Aragon began talking over him, "The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" He said. Gimli joined in the conversation to saying, "If we cannot goes over the mountain let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." A look of fear swept Gandalf's face and quietly he said, "Let the ring bearer decide." Frodo looked towards the others and seeing their shivering forms he said, "We will go through the mines." "So be it." Gandalf replied.  
  
They walked towards the mines and the next day made it to the walls of Moria where they walked around a lake trying to find the way in.  
  
After a couple of hours they found the door where Gandalf showed them how it reflected moonlight and starlight. The door was beautiful and they all gaped at it in amazement but soon they were wishing it were merely a normal door or even an arch. Gandalf had forgotten the password in to the mines and since the other members of he fellowship had no idea how to get in they were pretty much stuck!  
  
Pippin and Merry were amusing themselves by having a stone throwing competition until Aragon grabbed their hands muttering, "Do not disturb the water."  
  
Frodo jumped up and started speaking to Gandalf who must of found the password as the doors opened which was a good thing as a massive horrible creature suddenly appeared trying to swat them with it's tentacles. Screaming and shout started to fill the air as arrows flew and sword flashed and a voice rang out, "Into the mines!" The creature pulled on the doors breaking them loose and bringing down a tonne of rock and rubble.  
  
Flashback end  
  
That was how they got stuck in a damp, cold and very unwelcoming mine, which just happened to be quite the opposite of what Gimli had said.  
  
They made their way through the tunnels keeping away from the edges of the cliffs and take about many things like mithrill and Bilbo's travels but they eventually came to a place where Gandalf's memory failed him again. "I have no memory of this place." Gandalf said before sitting on a rock to stare down the three passageways in front of him.  
  
Aragon and Legolas started a fire Legolas muttering, "Senile old wizard!" and Aragon sniggering as the fellowship sat around the fire trying to draw warmth from it.  
  
Frodo stood suddenly and went to talk to Gandalf, Legolas listening and keeping watch at the same time.  
  
Gandalf and Frodo talked for a few minutes when Gandalf said, "Oh! It's this way!" "He's remembered!" Merry said as he got up rubbing his sore behind. "No," Gandalf replied, "but the air doesn't smell so fowl down here." Frodo must be good luck Legolas thought to himself happily as a thought of fresh air entered his mind.  
  
As the day drew on they thought they should rest even though they didn't know if it was night or day. The fellowship started a small fire and made their beds trying o get to sleep in the dark, creepy mines.  
  
They were all asleep when Legolas awoke with a start as he heard a small noise quite close to them. Turning over to his side he saw a lone goblin making his way towards the group slowly and quietly. Legolas' eyes widened and he looked around to try to find his weapons but just as he reached a hand to his side he gasped. A ball of dark blue/black fire was hovering in his hand. His hand was sweating from the heat and power of the flames as he moved his hand to the front of his face amazed.  
  
The goblin was moving closer and closer to the sleeping group that had no guard as Pippin had fallen asleep.  
  
Legolas gave a silent gasp as a small part of sleeve caught fire. He stared at the beautiful flame as it died out scorching his sleeve and burning the flesh on his wrist. Instantly his mood changed, he looked at the flame in disgust and willed the ball of fire to disappear. The ball of fire seemed to know what to do and sped at the goblin that shrieked at the flame hurling towards it before fire consumed and left it as ashes.  
  
Legolas looked shocked and stared at the spot the goblin used to be then shook his head. It was impossible; his imagination was running away form him. Groaning he woke up Pippin and fell back asleep to dream elfin dreams.  
  
A/n. Thanx to my reviewers;  
  
Teha – No, I didn't read that trilogy. ObsidianRaven – thankyou, I'm writeing my heart out! Gozilla – thanx Azla – I wasn't sure exactly how Legolas felt about Gimli and so I just put down a guess, thanx tho. Leggylover – I hope you don't loose interest justr because I'm not a regular update but I wil up-date more regularly now! Gwill – Lothlorien is either the next chpter or the one after, it will reveal a lot but their will be lots more surprises!!!!! Lady Lestat – I'm terrified at what exatly my own imagination so here's another chapter above...eek! Lady Laswen – erm..you'd have to read. You might find it slightly different from what you expect. Update! – have done! I-like-chickens – ta mate Carmina Burana – here ya go! 


	5. Drums of the Deep, Part II

A/n I've just finished my three-week holiday in Italy and I bring back a new chapter! Enjoy and r/r.  
  
Chapter 4 Drums in the Deep (Part II)  
  
The darkness of Moria was horrible and made Legolas feel cramped and pressured, he didn't like it at all. Sighing mentally he continued to walk along beside Aragon at the rear of the fellowship with Gandalf at the front. The thought of fresh air was starting to become distant and as because they were only two days in, there was still a long way to go. Legolas found himself thinking back to the events of the night before and turned his head left to speak to Aragon, "Pippin was asleep last night on duty." He said starting conversation.  
  
"Yes, I found him asleep when I relieved him at the start of my watch. He's not cut out for this sort of life." Aragon replied looking ahead at the four small scurrying Hobbits in front trying to keep up the pace.  
  
"None of the Hobbit's are." He said thoughtfully. "They are not used to war." Legolas added noticing where Aragon was looking.  
  
Aragon glanced at him before saying, "The spiders troubling Mirkwood again?"  
  
Legolas laughed bitterly and replied, "When don't they? Yes they are still troubling our boarders."  
  
Aragon smiled sadly at him, "Well...how's the palace?"  
  
"Barad-dur?" Legolas asked his thoughts obviously elsewhere.  
  
"Barad-dur!? What are you on about?" Aragon cocked his eyebrow. "I meant the palace of Mirkwood."  
  
"Oh. Yes, sorry." Legolas' brow furrowed as he directed his thoughts home. "The same as usual. Too many guards!" Aragon laughed in response as Legolas made his was forward through the group.  
  
There did seem too be far too many guards around, at least around Legolas. He knew Legolas was happy about his new freedom. Aragon was sure that was part of the reason that he had agreed so quickly to join the fellowship on their dangerous quest.  
  
Legolas was himself thinking about his odd answer to Aragon's question when a deep voice broke his thoughts, "The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels but Methril."  
  
Gandalf was talking and as he brightened the surrounding area the rest of the fellowship saw a bright, shinning cave with silver walls surrounding them. They stood in awe and one by one started following Gandalf again as he started to speak again, "Bilbo once had a shirt of Methril that Thorin gave him."  
  
"That was a Kingly gift!" Gimli interrupted shocked that Thorin could give away such a splendid thing.  
  
"Yes," Replied Gandalf with a small chuckle, "I never told him but it's worth was much more than the whole of the shire!"  
  
They continued walking for what felt like and age before they stopped for rest and hours later for sleep, Pippin not being allowed to guard again.  
  
The next day was about as uneventful as the one before it and as they wondered through the darkness and the damp.  
  
Legolas was starting to feel the prickles of fear creep into his skin as images of collapsing walls and shrinking room played in his mind. He was fighting hard to keep his composure. Aragon was watching him carefully as if knowing what was going on in his mind. Legolas was pulling subconsciously on his un-burnt sleeve trying to keep his head clear and to keep a look of calm on his face.  
  
Of course Aragon could easily know what was going on in his mind because many years ago they had both been trapped underground before. Two week had passed before they were found and rescued and although they had not been physically harmed Legolas came out a wreak. He was clawing at the walls in the end screaming to be let out.  
  
Legolas absolutely hated caves and anything to do with them! He would definitely be glad when they got out into the open again.  
  
Gandalf was muttering to himself Legolas noticed and started to listen to what he was saying, "...risk a little more light." He watched as Gandalf brought his hand up to his staff and lit up the magnificent cave they were in showing them a tall hall, which was so big they couldn't see the end of. "Welcome to the great realm of the Dwarf City of Dwelladam!" Gandalf's voice echoed into the large room.  
  
They walked forward looking around in amazement when suddenly Gimli broke away from the group running into a side room crying out "Nooo!" into the darkness. Legolas ran after him with Gandalf's sharp shout of "Gimli!" very curious to see what was up.  
  
It was obvious, though, when he was in the room. A white coffin lay in the centre with a beam of light shinning down upon it. The coffin felt like a bad omen but the natural light raised his spirits and he relaxed slightly, letting go of his sleeve.  
  
Gimli was crying at the foot of the coffin as Gandalf read out, "Here lye's Balin son of Hunden, Lord of Moria." Then he said sadly, "It was just as I feared."  
  
Legolas felt evil presence somewhere as he saw Gandalf pick up a dusty book. He wondered briefly why he had not noticed it before then remembered his fear of caves clouding his mind and preoccupying his thoughts.  
  
"We must move on, we cannot linger!" He whispered urgently to Aragon beside him but Aragon just shook his head and looked from the kneeling dwarf to Gandalf who read out, "They've taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long." Legolas noticed Aragon shift uncomfortably, "The ground shakes, drums, drums in the deep." Legolas saw Pippin out of the corner of his eye walk backwards looking around worriedly. Gandalf turn the page, "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out, they are coming!"  
  
BANG. BANG. BANG-BANG. The head of the fellowship shot toward the sound in terror as they saw pippin move quickly away from a well at the end of a room. Then from behind him a skeleton from the top of the well slid and fell down it dragging along a chain and bucket. BANG, BAng, bang, bang. The sound faded away slowly and the fellowship regained their composure as nothing came to spear them!  
  
Gandalf slammed the book shut and put it down grabbing his hat and staff from Pippin saying in a furious whisper, "Fool of a Took. Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity."  
  
The fellowship turned to go until, BOOM. They all stopped frozen as a thunderous drumming seemed to come closer and closer bringing with it hideous screeching. Closer and closer, louder and louder! Frodo pulled out his sword gasping, "Blue!" as Legolas recognised the familiar stench, "Orcs!" Boromir looked around and ran for the door looked around before his head swung back narrowly avoiding two arrows that lodged themselves in the door.  
  
"Get back!" Aragon shouted at the Hobbits, "Stay close to Gandalf." Before running to help Boromir close the door. Boromir smirked saying sarcastically, "They have a cave troll." Then Legolas quickly started throwing large axes to the two of them that had been left on the floor to help wedge the door shut.  
  
They all moved away from the door drawing swords or in Legolas and Aragon case bows. Gimli stood proudly on top of the coffin shouting, "Let them come. There is still one dwarf left in Moria that still draws breath!" They waited a few seconds before arrows where let loose, the door broken in, orcs and goblin pouring in and a foul stench filled the room. The fellowship screaming and dived into the battle even the Hobbits moving forward as one slicing any evil that came too close. Luckily for the Hobbit's most of the creatures were battling Aragon, Boromir or Legolas.  
  
Legolas had a long knife in one hand with his bow in the other stabbing and slicing the creature so fast it looked as though he were doing a bloody dance more than a battle. But then the cave troll decided to make an entrance, smashing the wall and storming though, Legolas immediately let loose an arrow that headed straight for it's chest but only succeeded in angering it. As Legolas turned to face the orcs behind him he saw out of the corner of his eye the troll make a swing at Sam who just in time dived out of the way!  
  
Legolas stabbed at the Orc to his left hitting a vital nerve, the creature died instantly but blood sprayed out flowing onto Legolas in his hair and on his face. Legolas looked down at the dead Orc with a disgusted look before wiping his hand with his sleeve.  
  
He turned and saw the cave troll making a swing towards Gimli who was lying on the ground trying to get up so he grabbed his bow again and fired two arrows at the creature.  
  
It STILL wouldn't go down!  
  
As more Orcs ran at him he let out a battle cry and swung at the creatures killing them within seconds but the cave troll had heard him cry out and swung his heavy chain at him. Legolas just managed to duck in time before it came at him again, then he had an idea!  
  
Moving out the way of another swing he stood beside the nearest post and when the troll swung again the chain got trapped around it and Legolas ran up the chain and onto the creatures' head loading his bow. He fired down upon the trolls' skull but the arrow was deflected and bounced off somewhere to the right!  
  
Legolas jumped down and resumed fighting the oncoming Goblins! He heard a scream he recognised and looked around horrified seeing the massive troll slamming a spear into Frodo's chest. With most of the smaller creatures gone he loaded his bow and ran to help the others bring down the beast. They were all stabbing and doing hardly anything so Legolas fired at the first opportunity he got and fired straight into the mouth of the troll, knowing it would go into it's brain. The troll wavered for a moment before falling to the ground.  
  
The fellowship killed the remaining Orc before running to Frodo's side. Then something amazing happened, Frodo sat up! Sam shouted happily, "He's alive!" and Aragon –who was as confused as Legolas- said, "You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar!"  
  
Legolas saw Gandalf smile as he said, "I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Legolas looked carefully and saw a shimmer of silver as Frodo undid his top showing them "Methril!"  
  
"You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!" said Gimli staring at the silver shirt.  
  
Shrieks broke their conversation however and Gandalf shouted, "Quickly! To the bridge of Khazad-dum!"  
  
They ran from the room as quickly and managed to cover lots of ground but the Orcs and Goblins were too fast and surrounded them screeching and arguing. They came from everywhere, the holes in the posts, the floor, and even the roof!  
  
"Leave us!" Legolas blurted out to the goblin he was staring at. The goblin jumped and stared at him even more before backing away muttering dark things to its companions. Legolas opened his mouth but stopped seeing Frodo's frightened face.  
  
The thing that got Legolas was not that Frodo was frightened but that he was frightened at Legolas. Why?  
  
He didn't have time to wonder however as a great roar filled the chamber and a shiver ran though everyone, good and evil! And when evil things get scared you know something bad is going to happen. The Orcs' and Goblins' ran as a light filled the end of the chamber.  
  
Legolas' thoughts started to spin as he realised what the new evil was! He heard Gandalf shout, "This foe is beyond any of you, RUN!"  
  
They ran, as fast as they could go and Boromir almost go topple over the edge of a cliff. Legolas was near the end of the group as he bolted and jumped down the stairs until they came to a gap. The gap was big but not to big, he jumped and landed ready to catch the next jumper. The rest of the fellowship was looking at the gap and Legolas understood they were afraid to fall down the endless pit but –still- they were wasting time! They needed because he could feel the chamber start to heat up! The Balrog was close! "Gandalf." He said motioning him to jump down and Gandalf jumped.  
  
WHOOSH! An arrow flew past Legolas' head and hit the stone steps, without thinking he immediately began firing back angrily. He could almost envision Aragon's body lying on the stone steps dead and bloody. He could not loose his friend. At least not to evil!  
  
Legolas saw some of the fellowship jump down but he saw Gimli slips and instinctively grabbed the dwarf's beard pulling him up amidst cries of, "NOT THE BEARD!"  
  
Only Frodo and Aragon remained on the other side. Then rocks started to fall down, breaking the stairs and almost killing his two friends and making a much larger gap!  
  
Legolas' eyes widened in fear as he saw the stairs the two were on start to fall but Aragon managed to manipulate it and they fell into the fellowships' arms. Then they started to run again but he could feel the fire bear down on them.  
  
They were running quickly across the bridge, making they're way up the stairs on the other side when Legolas heard someone shout, "You cannot pass!" He stopped dead recognising the old voice and turning saw Gandalf facing the horrid, evil creature. He barely heard Gandalf's words as the Balrog advanced onto the bridge. He could feel something stir within him; it wasn't evil the creature was giving off but something else. It was something much deeper. It was rising inside him bubbling beneath his skin. Then...the Balrog was gone! The evil inside him died away as he saw Gandalf's weary face turn towards them.  
  
They started to move again when suddenly Gandalf was dragged down too! Legolas heard shouts of "Gandalf!" as he saw him let go with a last shout, "Fly, you fools!" and then he was gone.  
  
Arrows were flying everywhere, he could see the two Men drag the Hobbits towards the exit but to Legolas everything was silent. He was staring at the place Gandalf had last stood with denial in his eyes. He couldn't be gone. No.  
  
He started to shake his head muttering, "No, no, no" all the time. Then he ran. Aragon was behind him ducking arrows and in front was the Hobbit's forms as they cried their eyes out at their loss. He could feel unshed tears in his eyes and fought hard to keep calm.  
  
The pain inside Legolas was huge as he looked between the members of the fellowship. He noticed Aragon cleaning his sword looking at him, "Legolas! Get them up!" He said to him. Legolas noticed tears in Aragon's eyes and knew he was in pain. They were all in pain. Legolas didn't want to feel like this or anything like this so he walked over to the nearest Hobbit's wanting to leave and never return.  
  
"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Shouted Boromir to Aragon upset and angry.  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orc's." He replied, "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." Then he helped Legolas get the members up and walking again shouting over to Frodo who was already walking away.  
  
They walked slowly at first then quicker and quicker as they saw the beautiful forest. Legolas looked up at the edge of the forest angry for some unknown reason at what the forest held inside but he couldn't say at the edge while his friends ventured inside so he walked inside as well, falling into place.  
  
A/n Yey another chapter done! Can I have at least 8 reviewers plz before I post up the next chapter, flamers welcome. I've got marshmallows! 


End file.
